This invention, in general, relates to generation of revenue by a telecom company and more particularly to generation of revenue by a telecom company by placing advertisements in phone calls and messaging service messages of the customers of the telecom company.
The widespread use of mobile communication devices has enabled different methods of advertising through these mobile communication devices. The existing methods of advertising on a mobile phone may involve intrusive modes such as unsolicited calls or text messages from advertisers without the assent of the consumers. In addition to being intrusive, these modes of advertising may offer no monetary benefits to the consumer and hence may not be well received.
Advertising on mobile phones has a number of advantages such as farther reach, greater visibility, and ability to target a particular group of customers, etc., making mobile advertising one of the popular forms of advertising. The mobile advertising medium can be efficiently tapped by ensuring active participation of the consumers in receiving the advertisements. Hence, there is a need for ensuring active participation of the consumers by rewarding them for receiving the advertisements.
There is a need for a method and system to generate revenue for a telecom company by advertising on mobile phones of the consumers based on the consent of the consumers. Further, there is a need for rewarding the consumers for receiving the advertisements, thereby ensuring active participation of the consumers and effective advertising on the mobile phones.